


It Just Hurts Too Much

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Devastated Alex, Jealousy, M/M, Motorcycles, Trying to win back the love of your life, a beagle named Roxy, a little swearing and lots of love., bare hairy chest fetishes, men in black leather, men sexy enough to lick head to toe, remorseful Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Takes place right after season one ended.  Alex is trying to get over Michael when Michael suddenly appears at his door for help.





	It Just Hurts Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For Shae @ malex-allthehearteyes a gift for you. Thanks for the prompts. (I chose to use two of them. Hope it's what you wanted. Enjoy!) ;)  
> and @roswellprompts Crash fest 2019
> 
> Prompt #1: Alex gets a motorcycle. Michael is wild for it!  
> Prompt #2: Alex distracted by Michael constantly walking around without a shirt on around their house/home

Chapter One

Alex sat on the stairs of the Airstream. He had shown up to talk to Michael and now it was three hours later and he was still sitting there. He would have left if he could have gotten someone to pick up their phones. He'd tried Michael and Liz, and then out of desperation he'd tried Isobel and Max. But no one answered. He was going out of his mind with worry and could only wait and hope that Michael was okay. Alex stared off into the distance and checked his watch. He was hunched over himself due to the cold. He could have gone inside, but it was too confined in there. Every few minutes he would check his watch again and frown.

When he finally saw a truck in the distance, he stood and anxiously waited for Michael's truck to pull up.

Michael swore when he saw Alex. He'd been hoping he could have gotten there first, but he wasn't so lucky. He didn't know what had made him go to Maria before talking with Alex, but he'd needed the calm that was Maria and the guitar to quiet his chaotic mind. He'd walked in and just saw Maria and her surprised face and he'd asked if the bar was open. Her answer would let him know if he would be able to let her surround him with normalcy. When she responded with a yes, he had sighed. She had been the breath of fresh air he'd been looking for and he'd kissed her. Then he'd gone and played the guitar. He could play now, his first thought after Max had healed him was he could play again.

He'd bowed his head as he played, until he'd felt sharp pain that drove him to his knees crying out, holding his head, and then nothing. A nothing that was more terrifying then the pain. He always felt Isobel and Max inside of him as they did him, but now Max was gone! He had to go, had to find Max!

"I'll be back Maria." He'd exclaimed and ran out.

Now, hours later, Michael sauntering slowly, reluctantly over to where Alex stood. Alex looked him over, frantic. "Are you alright? Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? I thought something had happened to you!" Alex rambled, still looking Michael over. He wanted to touch him, to make sure he was okay, but something in Michael's body language, the way he held himself stiffly, made it clear not to touch him. So he jammed his hands in the front pockets of his jacket and waited. 

"Alex," Michael began, as he rubbed the back of his neck, but met Alex's eyes head on. "I..." He didn't feel like thinking about the last few hours with Max. They'd lost Max, and then Michael'd remembered what Noah'd said. Max had told him what Noah had admitted. That they had so much more potential and more than one ability. That they'd never used all of their abilities. So he'd tried to heal Max and it had work. But now he was exhausted and didn't want to have to talk about it. He had something he already had to tell Alex. Liz could tell him about Max. 

"Alex" he began again. "I've... I've been at the 'Pony'." he swallowed, but continued. "After last night and the last 24 hours, I needed someone who wasn't connected to all I've been though. Maria could give me peace, so I went to her." Michael shuffled his feet, looking down for a moment, but then knew he had to look Alex in the eyes. He owed him that much.

At first Alex looked perplexed. He didn't understand what Michael was trying to tell him. Finding peace with Maria? Not him? Then, seeing the sorrow in Michael's eyes he realized what Michael meant by going to the Pony.

Alex blanched and jerked away. His eyes naked with pain. And he saw the misery in Michael's eyes.

"Alex, after the past few days I just needed her and the guitar she had at the 'Pony'. I played for awhile forgetting where I was and that you would be waiting." Michael continued, trying to make it easier on Alex, letting him know he hadn't gone as far as hooking up with Maria before seeing him. His posture was ridged and he had a regretful look on his face.

"You went to Maria? You needed Maria? After all I said last night, you knew I wanted us to try. I was finally on the same page as you and wanted to get started with us and you went to Maria instead?" Alex asked and swallowed, wrapping his arms around himself in defense of what he was going to hear, not wanting the answer when he saw the regret in Michael's eyes. 

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you right now. It hurts too much. My mind is in Chaos and I'm in agony over things I don't want to be reminded of." Michael confessed so softly, loathing wounding Alex this way. His voice trembling, his eyes begging Alex to understand. Michael could see how heartbroken Alex was. His eyes two wounded round orbs in his face.

The anguish in his eyes and the look that crossed his face made Michael want to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He loved Alex and always would, as he'd told Isobel, but it wasn't enough, not right now. Maybe someday. But not now. He stood stiff, his fists tight.

Alex stood there frozen to the spot. Maybe if he didn't move it wouldn't be true. He felt a cold ball of lead sink into the pit of his stomach and settle there, leaving him cold on the inside. He felt like throwing up at the thought of what Michael had announced. Maria? He'd gone to Maria. He'd needed Maria, and didn't want to be with Alex. 

"Okay. Well there's nothing I can say. I'll see you around Guerin." Alex accepted quickly, hoping Michael would let him go before Alex broke down and begged Michael to love him enough. All he could do was hope Michael and Maria would realize the mistake they'd made and Michael would come right back to him. Alex would wait at home. Michael would come to him. Maria wouldn't do this to him. She would tell Michael they couldn't do this, and Michael would know it too, and he'd come to Alex. 

He knew Michael wanted to say something but then must have decided it was better not to say anymore. Alex left Michael standing there as he drove away as fast as he could.

As soon as he got home, and closed the door behind him, Alex started shaking he was so upset. His teeth started to chatter and he felt cold to the bone. He curled into a ball on his bed and waited. Waited for what never came.

Chapter Two

When Alex saw her for the first time he fell in love. Next to his beagle, Roxy, this lady won his heart. 

Alex approached the motorcycle in the showroom slowly, as if it would take off on him if he approached too quickly. The 2019 Breakout Harley Davidson was sleek and shiny red. She had black leather seats and she looked ready to ride. The salesman read him the specs telling him the rear suspension allowed for dynamic cornering, quick acceleration and quick breaking. As the classic lines and lightweight design explained the responsive, smooth ride. All Alex saw was the beauty of the work of art in front of him. She was all long, lean muscle and he couldn't wait to get on her and ride.

Soon he was seated on the pretty lady and allowed to take her out onto the open highway in Santa Fe, for a test drive. The feel of the warm machine beneath him and the power rumbling between his legs felt freeing. The speed and wind blowing made him feel alive like he hadn't in what seemed like forever. He drove her the full 30 minutes allotted, testing the fantastic cornering, quick acceleration and smooth breaking. And how the lightweight design did indeed make for a very responsive, smooth ride.

Alex had flown into Santa Fe knowing he was going to get a motorcycle and now he was able to ride her back to Roswell. A 192 mile ride and 3 hours, if you were using the 65 mph legal speed limit. It took Alex 2 hours and 30 minutes. 

When he pulled in front of his cabin, the door opened and an excited puppy came out to greet him, Liz Ortecho on her heals. The beagle wiggled around in his arms and licked his face, causing Alex to laugh and put the rambunctious little Roxy down. 

"Wow, Alex, she's amazing and you look very sexy on her." Liz's eyes widened as she took in the motorcycle, circling it, and taking in her friend's face knowing this was the perfect thing for Alex. She hadn't seen him smile like this, in such a long time, nor had she seen him this relaxed, that she couldn't even remember what it looked like.

"Thanks for watching Roxy for me Liz. What do I owe you. That's a lot of hours with a wild puppy." he grinned, his whole face lit up from his ride. Reaching down to pet the hyper little beagle.

"Nothing. That grin on your face made it worthwhile, Alex." Liz answered and meant it. No one knew better than she did how hard the last three weeks had been for him. It had taken her and Kyle together to get Alex away from his computer after having been on it for four days straight after Michael had left him for Maria. He'd been working himself to death. Liz had known what he was doing, trying to get lost in work, and at first she'd let him get his grief out that way, but then he hadn't stopped working. She'd finally had to call Kyle in, as her muscle, to drag Alex away from his computer and get him fed, watered and showered, as she'd put it. 

She had surprised him with Roxy to get his mind onto other things besides working himself to death. And then the motorcycle magazine in Alex's living area had given her another idea that had helped him heal from his devastating blow 3 weeks ago. Three weeks since Michael and Maria had broken his heart. 

Liz still had a hard time being around Maria. Alex was their friend and Maria knew how Alex felt. Sure Maria had admitted she liked Michael, but Alex and Michael were in love and always would be. Maria might not be able to help who she loved, but she didn't have to act on her feelings. They had hurt Alex immensely, especially Maria who was his close friend. Or had been. Alex couldn't even be near either of them right now. Kyle and Rosa gave them both dirty looks when they saw Michael or Maria. 

Liz still talked with Maria but it was superficial and uncomfortable. Maria couldn't really talk about how happy she was with Michael, so they talked about inconsequential things. 

"At least let me cook you dinner for helping me out and getting me up and out to get the motorcycle. She's stunning isn't she?" Alex beamed when he looked at his motorcycle.

"Did you name her?" Liz asked. Seeing how much Alex loved the bike and drooled over her, Liz figured he had a name for the motorcycle.

"Liz, it's a motorcycle." He explained slowly, looking at her like she was crazy. Liz laughed and agreed to stay for dinner.

****

Alex loved how he felt when he rode his motorcycle. He felt like a different man. He even bought leather to go with the cycle. Black Leather jacket, leather gloves, black helmet and even leather pants that a guy in El Paso, at the Cycle Gear store, recommended. He'd come on to Alex but Alex wasn't interested. He wasn't ready to date just yet, since it had only been a month.

On his way back from El Paso he'd decided it was too late to make dinner and he really didn't feel like it. He called Liz and asked her to make him a take out burger, fries and the Crashdown's special shake, **'Blood of Alien' smoothie, that he could just pick up.

Rosa almost dropped her tray of food when Alex came striding into the Crashdown. "Holy shit Alex! You look good enough to eat in that outfit!" She eyed him up and down in approval. Who are you and what have you done with my nerdy friend?" Rosa asked. They had explained Rosa's return as Liz and Rosa's cousin who looked just like Rosa. Roslyn was now called Ro for short, so Rosa could remember answering to that name easier than Roslyn.

"Ro, go serve the food before it gets cold." Liz whispered to her sister and then turned to Alex and looked him over herself. "Ro is right, Alex. You look good enough to eat. I bet you'll have all the guys sniffing around you." she grinned with delight in her eyes, her own serving tray leaning on her hip.

"What, all six of them? Well five anyways." Alex corrected, taking Michael out of the running.

"Jordan is really nice, and cute as hell. He's looked at you once or twice." Liz told him with a wicked look.

"Since when? I've never seen him looking?" 

"Well, you weren't looking then." she pointed out trying to keep Michael's name out of it. But Alex knew what she meant. Alex had never noticed anyone else when Michael was around.

"Well, maybe I should call him and see, after all he is cute." Alex remarked, raised his eyebrows and waggled them up and down with a smirk on his face. Maybe it was time to be ready. What was he going to do, mope around forever.

Liz laughed and handed him his food.

Michael drove to the Crashdown. He didn't feel welcome in there any longer and ate at Mel's diner most of the time, instead. But Maria had felt like a Crashdown pie, the **'Men in Blackberry' pie. The best in town, and didn't want to go to the Crashdown herself because she didn't feel welcome either, and it was worse for her because Liz had been her closest friend.

Michael sighed as he got out of the truck. It was only a month and he knew it probably wasn't going to last with Maria for much longer. He didn't feel at peace any longer. He barely felt anything right now and he knew why. The last ten days he'd been unable to stop thinking of Alex. And he knew that that wasn't fair to Maria. He needed to either let her go, or finally get Alex out of his system. Although he didn't know how. He missed Alex. And he loved Maria as a friend more than a lover.

He was rounding the corner when he saw a beautiful bike outside the Crashdown. He saw the owner coming out because he was all dressed in black leather, then did a double take when Alex's face stared back at him. Michael's breath quickened, his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

Alex froze and then seeing Michael staring, and not wanting to talk or hear anything he had to say, Alex politely nodded and got on his bike and took off towards home. 

Michael realized, as Alex drove off, that he would never get Alex Manes out of his system. He was so damn in love with that man he was a goner. He knew Alex wanted nothing to do with him and it was his own fault. He wished Alex would let him say how sorry he was. But he hadn't given him or Maria the chance. Every time he saw them he left quickly, like today. God did Alex look hot in that outfit! Michael almost fainted he had gotten hard so quickly. 

Oh man did he have a lot of mental images to jerk off to now. And he definitely needed to tell Maria they were over or he'd be picturing Alex in his black leather all the time. And that wasn't fair to either Maria or him. 

He'd been ready to try harder with Maria since he'd gotten them into this mess. He'd figured he owed it to both him and Maria to try harder to make it work since they'd hurt so horribly. But lately every time they had sex, he compared it to Alex and him. he knew it was unfair, but he couldn't help it. He missed making love with Alex. Hell, he missed Alex! Maria was a great person and he loved her as a friend, if he was honest with himself. But that was all.

He kept thinking if he tried hard enough he could rid himself of Alex's charm and the aura that pulled Michael in. But who was he kidding. He and Alex were Cosmic. He'd stressed that to Alex months ago. It was what had kept him in love with Alex over those ten years he'd been gone. He was still in love with Alex and always would be. He was just so sorry he had wounded Alex. He gave a sad sigh and went to get Maria her shake and talk to her. His jaw tightened, his teeth clenched as he thought of the talk ahead of him.

Alex got back to his place and paced the living area. Damn! He hadn't needed to see Michael. He'd been doing so good not thinking about either Michael or Maria. He'd thought he was moving on. But one look at Michael, especially with his 'I'll never look away' face and Alex was back to where he'd started. He had to ignore Michael because it hurt too much to think of him and Maria together. And that Michael had chosen Maria over him.

He couldn't look at Michael without remembering the anguish and heartache he'd felt. Damn! But he needed to get over Michael once and for all! He couldn't continue to live like this! It killed him all over again every time he saw Michael. 

He got on line and looked up Jordan Easton's phone number. He would call him today. 

Michael sighed as he drove home from Maria's place. He had handed Maria her shake and sat her down to talk. He'd told her the truth. Well everything except how he jerked off to Alex or thought of him during sex with her, the last 10 days, in order to get it up. He'd told Maria that he couldn't get over Alex, no matter how hard he'd tried. And how unfair it was to her. That he still wanted to be friends. That he liked her a lot and wasn't sorry they'd tried. That at the time she'd given him the peace he'd needed.

Maria had understood. She had looked wounded, but not surprised. She'd admitted she'd had to give it a chance. Hoping that she would be enough for him, but knowing deep down that she couldn't be. She'd told him she'd already known since he didn't seem to be all there when they made love. And there was the problem. 

For Michael it had just been sex, but with Maria it had been making love. The only person he'd ever made love to, and he'd slept with a lot of people, was Alex. 'Love' was a strong word, and not one he used lightly. He'd never lied to himself and thought he'd loved Maria too. It had always been good and Maria was someone he didn't have a past with that tormented him. She'd been comfort and tranquility for him. He liked her very much, but didn't love her as anything more than a friend. He had tried, but couldn't, and didn't feel comfort any longer. He needed Alex regardless of the pain he felt when he was reminded of the past.

Maria had gone on to say she just hoped she could get her friendship back with everyone, but she was afraid with Alex that would take a long time, and maybe never happen. Michael had winced at that. Knowing he was just as much to blame. And would Alex ever forgive him? Now how did he get Alex to forgive him and take him back?

A week later Michael sighed as he headed back to his place in his truck. He shrugged his shoulders and moaned at the stiffness and soreness. He was sore from helping Isobel lift furniture and move it out of her house. Now that she was selling it she needed to get rid of some of her stuff. She was going to go stay with Max until the house sold, not wanting to be in the house another minute. And not wanting to have to have it cleaned by renting it out until it sold, she'd locked up the house and moved herself and her stuff to Max's. 

Michael was lucky he wasn't tired enough to have missed it, but the government issued vehicles along the road raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He slowed his truck down and looked over at the crowd of soldiers. There along the road to his place, he noticed the men in the trucks and hummers looking down at something out in the desert. When he looked closer he saw they were looking at old abandoned bunkers like his. He hoped they hadn't found his yet.

He rushed home, glad they hadn't been there waiting for him. Michael started to pack everything up. It took him the rest of the day and into the night to move everything out of the bunker and into his Airstream. He also took down all the signs stating it was a junk yard. 

Michael got rid of all evidence that he was also a part time mechanic and when he was satisfied, he drove the Airstream out to the pod chamber to hide it. He was glad he had when he spied on the men the next night as they checked out another bunker, and overheard them talking about reusing some of the bunkers.

One private walked over to a Sergeant first class. "There's one bunker with a trailer over it not far from here Sir. Don't know if they know about the bunker, but it's certainly big enough to have noticed." the private stated, shrugging. 

"Well, look into it and make sure it's not someone using the bunker, Private." The sergeant first class said, standing straight and with his hands crossed over his chest, feet spread apart in a command posture. 

"Yes Sergeant!" The private saluted. "We already took pictures of the trailer and have the license plate. If they move off of the lot, we'll follow them and ask them about it." the private explained. Happy he could please his commander. 

"Well, go out there tomorrow and find out what they are doing there before they move on. With Project Shepard moving forward, Master Sergeant Manes wants the bunkers operable again." The sergeant told the private. 

Michael stiffened at the words Project Shepard and Manes. He would have to get Alex to talk to him. Find out what else Project Shepard was up to. He knew Alex was working on Project Shepard, but what was this about needing the bunkers? And what was Jesse Manes doing out of the induced coma Kyle had put him in. He would need to talk to Kyle as well. Kyle had said he'd gotten rid of Manes with a shot to put him into an induced coma. So what was he doing back here. That could be dangerous for Alex. He wondered if Alex even knew his father was back. And that his father thought he was in charge of Project Shepard again. He'd have to talk to Alex even if Alex didn't want to talk to him. 

He drove the truck back to the pod chamber and checked on his Airstream. He stood in front of it with his hands on his hips and a resigned look on his face. He needed a place to stay. The Airstream wasn't hooked up to anything up here so he had no water or electricity. 

He couldn't stay at Isobel's, even she wasn't staying at her place, there wasn't any furniture, and she'd turned off all electricity and water. And Max had Isobel staying in his guest room, and the three of them together would be a disaster. He and Max would kill each other and Isobel would be torn between them. He couldn't ask Maria. That was out. He only had one other place to go.

He knocked hesitantly on Alex's cabin door. When it opened he tried to smile, but swallowed and one part of his mouth quirked up in only a half, hesitant smile. 

"Guerin? What are you doing here?" Alex looked past him and around for Maria. When he didn't see her he sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging, but then frowned at Michael. He didn't want to see Michael. It hurt too much to see him. 

"I uh...can I come in for a minute? Please." Michael asked, now he was looking around. There was a frantic air about him that Alex felt. Michael's pleading made Alex worry, so he let him in.

Alex felt vulnerable once Michael was focused on him. He put his arms around himself and met Michael's eyes. 

"What do you want, Guerin?" Alex asked again, a little impatient since Michael hadn't said anything yet and was now looking out his window like he was a wanted man.

"I'm not sure, but the government might be following me." Michael explained, turning back around to Alex to face him, hands at his sides, fists clenching and unclenching. 

Chapter Three

Michael was jumpy and anxious. Alex watched Michael and knew he was serious. His blood drained from his face. He'd been having this same nightmare since he'd found out Michael was an alien. That the government would come and take him away and experiment on him. 

And then after the incident at the facility with Michael's mom, Alex had dreamt that Michael was brought there as well, and was experimented on. He would wake up screaming Michael's name, and glad he was the only one around to hear him. Well, him and Roxy. 

"Explain!" Alex asked, needing to know just what he was talking about. Needing to know how bad it was.

"I'm not 100% sure, but the Air Force is looking at the old bunkers and when they were scouting around for usable ones, they came across my Airstream above one of them and they are now looking for the Airstream, and probably me as well."

Michael grinded his jaw and continued looking out the window one more time before turning to Alex and giving him his full attention. Alex stood there like a soldier. All stiff and arms at his sides, his legs spread apart enough to have the stance of a 'Bad Ass Mother Fucker' Air Force Captain. 

Michael continued. "And if they went to town and asked who lived there or who had been up at that site. Hell, everyone knew I was a mechanic at that Junk yard. Anyone could give them my name." Michael finished, now pacing.

"Wait a minute." Alex asked. "Where is the Airstream?" Alex needed to know. It needed to be gone so the Air Force couldn't find it. 

"It's in a safe place no one will find." Michael assured him.

Alex tilted his head sideways, raised his eyebrows and gave Michael a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"It's in the pod chamber." Michael confessed.

"So what do you want me to do? Check on the Air Force and see how the progress for finding you is going?" Alex asked, watching Michael start to pace again, making him anxious too. Alex bit his lip in concern and now anxious and worried as well.

"Well yeah, if you could that would be great, but..."Michael hesitated. "I also um...need a place to stay, you know, to lay low for awhile." He suggested and cringed at how cliché that sounded. But it was true.

"What?!" Alex raised his voice and put his arms on his hips. He had a frown on his face now.

"You can't tell me I'm the only one you can go to? What about your girlfriend?" Alex could barely get that word out. It still hurt too much to think about them together. Michael better explain quickly, Alex thought.

"We ah...we broke up. It wasn't working." Michael admitted and didn't say anything more. He couldn't tell Alex why it hadn't worked, not when it would seem like a scheme to get Alex to let him stay with him. 

He felt like he was being interrogated. Knowing Alex's profession he very well could be, he thought.

"Well...what about Max or Isobel?!" Alex asked, looking vulnerable after hearing Michael tell him about Maria. He hugged his arms to his chest. Michael wished he could take Alex into his arms and hold him tight and tell him the truth about why he and Maria hadn't had a chance. But he knew that would be an unwanted gesture. Alex's body language screamed, don't touch me.

"Isobel is selling her house and it's all cleared out. She couldn't stand to live there any longer, and She's staying in Max's one guest room." Michael explained, watching Alex's face as it changed from vulnerable to interrogation mode, to vulnerable mode, to resigned. "And everyone knows how close we three are and I would lead the government right to them."

"Besides, I need your help, for if the Air Force does get too close to me, you are trained for this stuff where as Max and Isobel aren't. You and I are quite the formidable force." Michael explained to Alex.

That seemed to settle Alex's wavering answer. "You can stay in my guest room and if someone comes asking for you, go down into the bunker I have below the coffee table." Alex pointed out the table with his head and unclasped his arms again. Having made the decision, he went back to military mode.

"Alex, when the two air force personnel were talking they mentioned your father was the one they were answering to. I didn't know he was out of the coma and back on the streets, did you?" Michael asked, concerned.

Alex stiffened. "No. And you say he's working on Project Shepard again, or he's telling them that? Because I'm the head of the project now. And I'm not looking into any old bunkers." Alex frowned and swore under his breath. "Damn him!" Alex clenched his teeth and stared off thinking, he was in military mode again.

"We have to get a hold of Kyle and find out what is going on." he gritted his teeth thinking of his father loose again. As he was thinking and planning, he continued to get Michael settled in his home. He still was not happy sharing a house with Michael Guerin but what could he do? Michael really had no where else to go.

He strode off to get towels for his guest and put them in Michael's arms. "I work a lot at home at night, I need quiet when I do. Code breaking isn't easy and requires a lot of concentration." The officer was talking now. 

Michael nodded. Alex didn't know how much it turned Michael on when Alex was in Captain Alex mode. Or motorcycle Alex mode! Oh man he was going to die of blue balls if Alex kept that one up. 

The first time he'd seen Alex on that bike he'd wanted to lay Alex across the seat and make love to him, while he was in his leather clothes. Michael fantasized, a grin on his face. Now his biggest dilemma was getting Alex to forgive him and for Michael to win him back. He would have to come up with a plan.

By the end of the first week, Alex was surprised at how well the two of them worked as a team in the kitchen, buying groceries and cleaning. They took turns and it went smoothly. Michael was a great cook, so Alex agreed to clean if Michael would cook. It worked well for them both. 

They found out from Kyle that he couldn't continue to keep Manes in a coma as the Air Force was asking a lot of questions about the coma and it wasn't safe to continue to induce the coma. This kept them aware and wary.

Michael was also very quiet at night when Alex worked. He would either be in his room or listening to music with his ear buds.

It was the beginning of the following week when things became less comfortable and peaceful. Alex had called Jordan back before Michael had barged in with his problems, and they'd had a few dates, and now he was seeing him again tonight.

He was looking forward to it. They had talked on the phone a number of times since their first date, and found they enjoyed each other's humor and interests. Jordan was into bike riding and had his own big hog. They'd talked a lot about that. They also both liked kids. 

Alex found he enjoyed kids even though he hadn't had a lot of time around them. But whenever he was introduced to his military buddies kids, he got a kick out of them and spent the rest of the night amusing them instead of hanging out with his buddies and their wives.

And Jordan was a teacher who taught 4th grade. He had a lot of funny stories to share with Alex and Alex took pleasure in listening to them.  
So as Alex was getting ready for that night, he was humming and prepping himself. He put on his favorite cologne and his tightest black jeans and then there was a knock on his open door and he turned and saw Michael leaning against the door amused.

"What, do you have a date or something?" Michael asked as a joke.

"Yeah. Jordan's gonna pick me up in a few minutes." Alex grinned, not realizing how weird it should be telling Michael this. He just wasn't thinking.

Michael's face fell as he realized that all the times lately that they had gotten along so well and worked together in sync when it came to living together, it didn't mean the same thing to Alex as it did to him. 

Now he felt stupid. He should have realized that Alex was probably not sitting in this house waiting for Michael to come back to him. Of course he was going out with someone. Anyone would be a fool not to want to date Alex. And he counted himself as the biggest fool. And Jordan was no fool. The guy was good looking and a nice one too. 

Now Michael narrowed his eyes. Maybe the guy was too good. He knew he was jealous as hell, but still, the guy was a little too nice. He pushed away from the doorway, and turned to Alex as he finished getting ready and followed Alex back into the kitchen.

"So do you really know this guy? I mean he's nice and all, but maybe he's too nice you know? What is it they're saying about a lot of teachers lately?" 

Alex stopped in his tracks realizing what Michael was hinting at and turned around in anger. "Don't even go there, Guerin. That can really ruin a guy when false accusations are thrown around. Jordan's a great teacher."

Michael had heard the same thing from many people. It was a small town and everyone knew everyone. And since there were only 5 gay men in town and one bisexual, that being him, you definitely knew those guys pretty well.

Although Michael had never hooked up with any of the locals as that was too small a pond to piss in. He didn't want to have casual sex with guys he knew and who knew him. It was easier hooking up with guys from out of town or ones passing though. 

Alex finally realized that he had just casually told Michael he was going out and why Michael was acting funny. Now he got angry. Michael had no right to be jealous when Michael had been the one to dump him. Alex would never forgive Michael for leaving him waiting at his trailer all that time while he was busy with Maria. He hadn't even been worth remembering.

Alex heard the truck pull up in his driveway and turned toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder at Michael and saw Michael's sad eyes looking at him and he stiffened.

He would not let that look get to him. All it took was remembering what Michael had done to him and he was able to say. 

"Don't wait up." in a stiff voice and he turned and left.

Alex and Jordan went to dinner and then dancing at a local bar called 'Rustler's Roost'.* It was in direct competition with the 'Pony' but Alex wasn't about to go to Maria's place. He'd been avoiding it since Michael had gone to Maria and left him behind. And besides, Maria's bar didn't have dancing.

Alex and Jordan enjoyed the country dancing and Alex knew Jordan was a good dancer. They'd often sat in Jordan's truck or Alex's SUV and made out behind 'Rustlers' after dancing. Alex enjoyed making out with Jordan. He liked everything there was about Jordan. 

They just hadn't had sex yet. Jordan had never mentioned it, but he thought it was because he sensed Alex wasn't ready yet. And Jordan was too nice a guy to push. 

And now Alex cursed Michael, because he had thought tonight was going to be the night he and Jordan hooked up, but now he was not able to go there. Damn Michael for coming back into his life and fucking it up. 

Jordan dropped him off at home and the lights were all off except for one small one in the living area. His beacon to home. He had to thank Michael for that. He had forgotten to leave a light on because Michael was there when he left.

"Hey girl, how's my baby huh?" He greeted Roxy who was jumping up on him and chasing her tail, "Were you a good girl for Michael?" he asked and headed toward the sliding door to the back and let her out. He grabbed a water out of the fridge and yawned. He was tired and could use a good night's sleep. 

This was the first time in over a week that he'd not spent it working till all hours of the night. Usually he fell asleep on his computer. Sometimes he was so tired he didn't remember getting into bed. But he'd wake up in his room, and figured he was half asleep when he went into bed. 

He let Roxy back in, talking to her the whole time, and headed to bed, seeing there was no light under the door to Michael's room. Then heard a thud and wondered if Michael was in there moving furniture. He grinned at the thought. Alex continued quietly on to his own. Roxy following after him.

Michael lay in the dark, flat on his back and with his hands behind his head listening as Alex came in and talked quietly. Michael swore and tried to ignore the low mummers and get to sleep, as he'd been trying to do for the past hour. 

Michael's blood ran hot at the thought of Alex sleeping with Jordan. It should be him making Alex crazy with want and need. A piece of furniture went flying across the room and hit the wall, and Michael forced himself to calm down. Then he heard the talking again and he realized Alex was talking to Roxy and Jordan's truck had pulled away. 

Michael sighed loudly and then swore again. It didn't mean that they hadn't hooked up, only that he wasn't bringing Jordan in with Michael there. 

He tried to think of something good to help him sleep and thought about how he was going to get Alex back. He just had to. He couldn't go on knowing Alex was making love with someone other than him. And he knew he was a hypocrite since he'd left Alex feeling the same way when he'd told Alex he'd chosen Maria over him. But he was desperate and he was sorry for what he'd put Alex though, even more so now. So a plan finally came to him and with a smile on his face, he finally fell asleep.

It was also during the second week that Alex noticed Michael shirtless a lot more. It's your imagination Alex. He always went shirtless around his own trailer and when he was working on cars. Alex shrugged, maybe he was just more sensitive to it since he hadn't been this close to Michael in a long time.

They were living on top of one another and it was starting to take it's toll on Alex. Michael was one sexy guy and whether he liked it or not, Alex was still crazy in love with him.

"Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?" Michael asked on the second Saturday after he'd been there 2 weeks. He was petting Roxy and rolling around on the floor with her.

Alex was just cleaning up after breakfast and looked up. "Nothing in particular, why?" 

"I've been dying to get on that bike of yours. She's a real beauty. Think we could take her for a spin?" Michael inquired. And Alex would like to say he was looking like a little kid, sitting up and playing tug-o-war with the cute little pup, but there was nothing little about Michael Guerin.

Alex frowned for a minute as he dried his hands on the dish towel. He would have to be really close to Michael then and he was having a hard enough time as it was around Michael lately.

"Or not. It's no big deal if you don't want to." Michael replied, reading Alex's frown as a no.

"No, it's fine. I'll even let you take a turn riding her." Alex grinned. He figured he was already drooling over Michael every time he went without his shirt, so he might as well have fun on his bike while he was going to feel this way any way. 

Alex had been dying to get back out there on his bike. He loved riding out across the desert on the back roads and flying as fast as he could. It was an exhilarating feeling, one that released all the stress of the week with Michael running around without his shirt had caused as well as just being in this a close proximity with Michael for so long. 

Alex knew he shouldn't get used to having Michael around since he'd be leaving sooner or later. Their circumstances didn't change the way Michael felt. He still felt he couldn't be with Alex. At least he figured Michael did or he would have said something. He figured he'd just enjoy the time they had together, however short it was. That's why he planned on continuing to see Jordan, even with Michael there. Because sooner or later Michael would be gone and he didn't want to sit waiting for Michael any more.

Michael smiled as he ducked his head to pet Roxy. Yes! He thought. He had gotten Alex to ride with him. He was already driving Alex crazy with his bare chest most of the time. He could see out of the side of his eyes, that Alex seemed unable to keep his eyes off of him when he walked around bare-chested. He hoped his plan continued to work and Alex didn't catch on.

This past week had been amazing, except for the Jordan incident. They had been living like a married couple except without the fighting or sleeping together, he sighed. And if anything, he'd fallen even deeper in love with Alex this past week. 

The cute little things he did, and his mannerisms that were uniquely Alex, like his hand going behind his neck to rub at it when he was stressed or upset. Or the way his expressive eyebrows reacted to the way he felt, or the way his arms folded over his chest when he felt vulnerable, the way he would lick his lips when he was thinking and the way he bit the side of his lip when he was talking about personal subjects. It had all driven Michael crazy in a good way. He grinned thinking about Alex as he changed into protective clothing such as heavy jeans and his own leather jacket. 

He tried to hide his reaction as he came out of his room to find Alex waiting for him in the living area. He was again, dressed all in black leather and Michael almost tripped over his own feet when he took him in.

"Ready?" Alex asked, totally unaware of how turned on Michael was. Michael felt like he had to scrape his tongue off the floor, looking at Alex. He looked good enough to lick from head to toe. 

He was a beautiful man and Michael cursed himself for ever turning away from Alex. He'd had Alex wanting to try a real relationship with him and he'd turned away. He hated himself for that mistake. And for hurting Alex the way he had.

He hoped to make it up to Alex if Alex would let him. Sure he'd let Michael move in temporarily, knowing Michael was hiding out, and that eventually, he'd be leaving. He didn't think for a minute that Alex wanted anything with him any more. He wondered if he'd killed Alex's love for him. After what he'd done to Alex he wouldn't blame him.

They rode the bike down the back roads, wind rushing though their hair, and going as fast as they could. On a few of the rougher roads, the bumps threw them up into the air a little and Michael would grab onto Alex tighter than he had been, making Alex hard as a rock. Having Michael up against his back, his body flush against him made him sweat a little, and when the bumps pushed them even closer and Michael held on tighter he was done for. He could feel Michael's hard dick against him, and knew Michael was feeling it too. 

Half way out he let Michael ride her back and it was his turn to hold on tight. He was sure Michael could feel how hard his dick was but was sure Michael was not having the same problem. Sure he'd gotten hard but that was normal. Their bodies were remembering each other. But Michael was still probably morning his loss of Maria and didn't even think of Alex that way any longer.

Michael was in agony. Between riding close to Alex the first half of the way, and now having Alex behind him, snuggled against him, he thought he would die of the biggest boner he'd ever had. Could someone die from that? Michael wondered and then laughed.

Alex smiled, thinking Michael was enjoying riding his bike along the open roads with the wind in his face. It was so freeing. 

When they got home, Michael hid his body's reaction long enough to thank Alex and go change. It was too hot out to stay dressed so warmly. He also needed to get away from Alex if he wanted his body to calm down.

When Alex had changed, he came out and decided to call Jordan. He needed to think of something besides Michael cuddled up against him or he snuggled up against Michael. It was not right. Alex was seeing someone else, and Michael was so not interested in him. If Michael had been, still interested in him, Michael couldn't have pushed him away so easily.

Michael came out of the bedroom without his shirt, knowing how Alex reacted to his being half naked. He thought he might be gaining ground, until he heard Alex on the phone and his smile faded. Damn! Alex's first thought, after he had come from an exhilarating ride with him, was Jordan. 

Well Michael, what did you expect. He might still like the way Michael looked without his shirt, but that didn't mean he liked Michael anymore. It was Michael's own fault for letting his wild emotions back then, push Alex away. 

He realized pretty quickly, that trying to hide from his emotions wasn't the way to handle them, and he had hurt everyone. But especially Alex. Hell they both had. Him and Maria. 

Maria had been Alex's best friend, and she'd given that up pretty quickly, as he had given up a chance at being on the same page as Alex finally. He and Alex could be a happy couple by now if he hadn't pushed him away for the wrong reasons.

The next time Jordan came to pick Alex up, Alex asked Michael to answer the door as he wasn't ready yet. Michael was green with jealousy and answered the door without his shirt, eager to intimidate Jordan who was smaller than him in both stature and muscles. 

When he opened the door he stood there and looked completely relaxed around the man. "Hey come on in. Alex got out of the shower later than planned and we...uh he needed time to get ready." Puffing out his chest and smiling broadly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He could see how uncomfortable Jordan looked and played it up. This man was not going to win his Alex. 

"We got back late from our ride and got in the shower and that's why he's late." 

Jordan looked confused and more than a little intimidated. He knew Guerin's reputation and how he could seduce a dead person. And he knew Michael and Alex had history.

Alex came out smiling then frowned at Michael when he saw he was shirtless again and was keeping Jordan waiting at the door, standing over him, looking daunting.

"And here he is." Michael smiled at Alex, looking like they had just had sex.  
Alex gave Michael a ominous look, letting Michael know they would have words later.

Two days later Alex was still angry. Michael was purposefully trying to wreck his relationship with Jordan. Damn him he had no rights on Alex. He'd given up the opportunity months ago.

Alex sat on the couch and decided to call Jordan since their date had been a little bit awkward and he didn't know why. Jordan knew he was just friends with Michael, he'd told him that in the beginning of their relationship. But their date had been uncomfortable and again nothing had happened to change that as far as he knew. He was frustrated that Michael was ruining his love life.

Michael didn't like that Alex was on the phone with Jordan, so he sat down, shirtless again, on the floor with Roxy and played with her. He still didn't plan on giving up on Alex, so he flexed his muscles a little more than necessary, because he wanted Alex's attention on him, not Jordan's.

Alex was trying to talk to Jordan, but he was constantly being distracted. Michael's body was like a sculpture. It was like marble, all sleek lines and hard muscle. Alex's body reacted to Michael's as it always had. 

Michael's nipples hardened with the breeze coming in the back sliding door, and his beautiful curly hair was enjoying the air too. It was waving in the breeze. How Alex missed running his hands and fingers though his curly hair both on his head and chest. He held back from acting on those thoughts and put a pillow over his lap.

He knew it was hopeless trying to talk on the phone with Jordan. And he knew it was hopeless to keep seeing Jordan. He was a great guy and deserved someone who could give him everything. And that wasn't Alex.

Because as long as Michael was around, Alex wasn't seriously able to see anyone. When Michael left, then it would be a good time to start dating again.

"Jordan, can I come by and talk to you tonight?" Alex asked, knowing what he had to do.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good." Jordan joked, but when Alex didn't respond right away, Jordan knew it wasn't a joke.

"Look Alex, if you want to talk to tell me you're not ready for anything serious right now, I can handle that. We can go slow. But if you've been going slow because you just can't get any closer, then that's okay too. I'll be disappointed as hell, but I could tell something was holding you back anyways." Jordan clarified.

Alex knew he should say something, but hoped he could think of something to say when he saw Jordan. 

"Look, Alex, you're a great guy and I know on my end I would have been ready to make this more serious, but I could tell you weren't. And I'd rather not drag this out. You don't need to come over. As a matter of fact, I'd prefer you didn't. I need the space right now." 

Alex felt bad. If Michael wasn't in the picture, he probably could have gotten serious with Jordan as well. But to be honest, even when Michael had been with Maria, he'd never have been able to get serious with Jordan. 

It just wouldn't be fair to any guy as long as he was still hooked on his old...what? He didn't even know what he and Michael had been to each other. But damn, he sure was screwed up over him. He let Jordan off the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. A frown on his face.

Michael didn't know what had put that frown on Alex's face. He hadn't heard any of what they had talked about, but he hoped Jordan hadn't hurt Alex in any way. He and Jordan would have to have words if that was the case. No one hurt his Alex. Hypocrite! Michael thought to himself.

"Hey, how about lunch?" Michael asked, hating to see Alex upset in any way. If he could, he would kick his own butt for hurting Alex the way he had. 

Alex looked up and saw the smile of anticipation on Michael's face and lifted his chin a little and looked puzzled, that cute line between his eyebrows crunched, not having heard Michael.

"Lunch?" Michael asked again. 

"Sounds great." Alex replied, not being able to resist that smile of Michael's. Never had been. 

It was so rare that he saw Michael smile since the incident in the shed. Michael had always been such a serious person, but after Alex had told him how he could stay in the shed, Michael had seemed to have felt some hope. He had smiled all the time around Alex, and up until the shed incident with his father, Michael'd been happy.

They had lunch and Alex was barely able to control himself watching Michael working in the kitchen with no shirt on. Being this close to Michael every day, and not being able to touch him was torture. He knew he'd been obsessed with Michael's bare chest for weeks and thought of little else, but he was a chest slut. He loved Michael's chest, had an obvious obsession with it. 

After lunch Alex played with Roxy for a little while and then started working on the couch with his laptop. Michael came out of his room still bare-chested and now in bare feet. Alex was sweating. Michael looked good enough for Alex to want to lick every inch of his body. 

Michael took Roxy out in the back to play while Alex got into his work. He was really breaking some difficult code faster than expected, and deep into it when he heard Roxy bark and Michael follow her in. 

Alex looked up, thinking of taking a break, when he saw Michael. Alex almost swallowed his tongue. Michael was all sweaty from having just come in from the heat of outside. His hair was windblown and wild, his curls all over his face, and then his body! He was slick and shiny with sweat. The curls on his perfect body were wet and curling more than usual too. And Alex was done resisting. He couldn't any longer. He wanted Michael. 

Getting up from the couch, in a slow animal stalking his prey move, Alex slowly sauntered up to Michael and reached out a hand to run it through the curls on Michael's chest. 

Chapter four

Michael froze, letting Alex go at his own pace. He didn't want to scare him away. Alex had always been a little skittish. 

Alex let his hands run though Michaels curls and loved the way they clung to his fingers and wrapped themselves around them, as if they too had missed Alex's touch. When he looked up, he saw Michael, frozen, with lust in his eyes. Alex leaned up, seeing the want in Michael's eyes as well and the low lidded look focused on Alex's lips, and knew Michael would be fine if Alex kissed him.

Slowly Alex wrapped his hand around Michael's neck and slid it into the back of Michael's hair and those too clung to his fingers. He moved in closer and finally took Michael's mouth. Michael opened his for Alex and soon their tongues were dueling and sliding along each other in a mating dance.

Alex lost it then and stopped going slow. He pushed Michael back on the couch and straddling his lap, he swooped in to lick down Michael's chest, tasting sweat, sunshine and Michael. 

One nipple poked at his cheek, wanting attention and Alex gave attention to it. He took the hard little bud into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it, giving the hard bud all the interest it wanted.

He heard Michael's groan of pleasure and smiled into Michael's chest, delighted that he'd made Michael as turned on as he was. And he could tell from straddling Michael that he was definitely into this.

Michael knew Alex was wanting more, as he was straddling Michael and not leaving much to the imagination. Alex was more than ready for this to be taken to the bedroom.

With Alex still straddling him, Michael used his stomach muscles and strong thighs, to lift them both off the couch and keeping his hands low on Alex's back, he took them to Alex's bed. 

He spun to sit on the bed and then scooted back enough to lie flat on his back, with Alex still straddling him. Alex slid his hand up to Michael's cheek and then to the back of his head, gliding his fingers, again, though the curls he'd missed so much. He held Michael's head as he brought his forward, their heads kissed.

"I love your damn chest and you know it, you bastard. You don't fight fair." Alex whispered and then swooped down and took Michael's mouth with his, all open mouths and tongues twining around each other for a second time. It was a desperate kiss, one of needing to be close again.Alex started undressing this gorgeous man. Then he licked his lips as he started on the big belt Michael always wore. He continued to the button on his jeans and heard the zipper as he slowly pulled it down.  
Michael grinned up at Alex as he let him continue to undress him. He loved the teasing Alex was doing to him. He lay back, hands wandering over every inch of Alex's body that he could reach and lifting off Alex's shirt for he loved Alex's chest just as much. He ran his own hands up his muscular chest and tweaked his nipples lightly.Alex finished with the zipper and groaned when Michael tweaked his nipples. Then he gasped when he saw Michael had gone commando all day.  
"You bastard." Alex said again. "You went commando too?"If he had known, he'd have jumped Michael earlier. As punishment, he ran a finger up Michael's cock watching him harden even more if that was possible. Then with a smirk, Alex leaned down and took Michael fully into his mouth.  
"Fuuuuuk." Michael groaned. He gently put his hands on Alex's head and just rode out the movement of Alex's mouth going up and down on him. A few minutes later Michael lifted Alex up off of him and quickly took off Alex's clothes, removing his prosthetic carefully, and then they were both naked.  
It was his turn. He flipped Alex over onto his back now and kissed his way down his body and took Alex's cock into his mouth. He loved the taste of Alex. He teased Alex the same way Alex had teased him. He didn't stop until he heard the groans coming from Alex's throat, whimpers slipping from his lips.  
He came off of Alex before it was too late and started to get Alex ready for his loving. He guessed the drawer Alex kept his lube and condoms in and reached for them.  
Alex sighed and then gasped when he felt a finger enter him, followed by a second and then a third. He was riding those fingers by the time Michael had three in him. When Michael touched his prostrate Alex arched his back and almost came then, pleading and begging. But Michael stopped short again, and quickly lined himself up, put on the condom, slicking himself up, and taking himself in hand, slowly and gently entered his lover.  
They both gasped when Michael was all the way in. They looked down at where they were joined and were amazed, even now, at what a beautiful sight it was when two became one.  
"You're so beautiful." Michael whispered. He looked Alex over and saw chocolate brown hair hanging over his honey-brown eyes, hair slick with sweat, his full bottom lip red, swollen and wet from their heavy kissing. He loved Alex's high cheek bones and cute dimple when he smiled, which he did shyly now when Michael told him how beautiful he was. He sighed knowing how lucky he was to have Alex in his bed and possibly in his life again.  
Alex watched Michael looking him over and he surveyed Michael's features as well. He saw the beautiful sun lit brown curls falling over his one eye, his chiseled jaw strong and masculine, especially with the perpetual five-o'clock shadow he always wore, and his beautiful soft lips that were swollen and wet with excitement.  
He lifted one hand and ran it over Michael's cheek and down his throat to his muscular arm and held on as Michael started to move. Slowly at first and then faster.  
"Ah Michael, love, faster." Alex encouraged with his cries and pleas.  
Michael moved faster, his body taking over as it registered it's lovers cries of need. He waited until Alex had come between them and then let out his own cries of pleasure as he too came inside his one and only love. Alex was asleep before long, and Michael figured they'd talk in the morning.  
The next day Alex was cool towards him and Michael wouldn't have that. He sat Alex down and told him the truth.  
"Alex. I never stopped loving you. Never, not even for a second. Even when I was having sex with Maria, I couldn't stop thinking of you or comparing my two relationships." Michael met Alex's eyes to make sure Alex was listening.  
"Even when I was with Maria it was just sex. Never making love and I knew it never would be although I did try at first. Alex, you're the person I wanted to be with, even if it did hurt and get messy and complicated, which it isn't any longer." Michael finished, talking fast, not letting Alex get up. He wanted Alex to talk to him.  
That's what they needed to start doing. Talking. And they were going to start now.  
"Talk to me babe." Michael pleaded hoarsely, when Alex said nothing. He had his body facing Alex and one hand on Alex's thigh.  
"I...I don't know what to say Michael. I love you too, but you hurt me. I mean really hurt me, and I'm having a hard time getting past the part where you went to Maria and were kissing her while I was waiting for you." he admitted, knowing that was not what Michael wanted to hear. "And then hearing that you were choosing Maria after all I had told you the night before. How she gave you the peace I couldn't. How you couldn't turn to me after I told you you were my family. I handed my heart to you that night."  
Michael sucked in his breath and bowed his head. He knew if they talked there would be pain to rehash, and this was it. Alex feeling the pain of rejection 6 weeks ago, and Michael when having to face how badly he had hurt Alex.  
"I can't blame you if you can't take me back because you can't forgive me for what I did. I'll never be able to forgive myself." Michael admitted with tears in his eyes. He realized there was a good possibility that he would lose Alex for good because of his rash decision that morning 2 months ago.  
"I was so worried. The way you left the night before, the blood on your shirt, which was yours, you can't lie to me. Remember, you're a miserable liar." Alex tried to lighten the mood a little. "I waited, terrified that something had gone wrong. And all the while..."  
"I was so screwed up. I had watched my mom die, then found out Noah was the 4th alien and he was after us. He almost killed me, and Isobel too, and then Max died. I was able to bring Max back with my own new abilities and that was all within 24 hours of all of that. I just wanted it all to go away. But at the time you were part of what made me remember. I wanted peace. No more alien shit, no more anything. A clean slate. " Michael swallowed, then continued.  
"I'm not making excuses, what I did to you was wrong and I can't say how much I hate that I hurt you. I just wasn't thinking straight those weeks."  
"I understand. What you had been though in those 24 hours was incredible. Thank you for telling me that. Liz told me a little, but it makes more sense coming from you." Alex nodded, then continued"I love you and I'm glad we're talking now. And I think if we give this a try you'll just have to be patient with me when it comes to that hurt I felt. Okay?" Alex asked softly. Feeling the pain of rejection still. But he loved Michael and didn't want to be without him any longer. They had a chance to actually be together, and on the same page. Both wanting to try at the same time. He could have a real relationship with Michael. And what couple didn't have some troubles to get over.  
Michael met Alex's eyes and looked intently into them. Seeing how serious Alex was, he beamed.  
He laughed in relief and standing up, he pulled Alex up and hugged him tight, swinging him around as he let out a huge sigh.  
"Thank you, Alex. I love you so much, babe." Michael watched Alex grin as well.  
"Now will you do me a favor and get your motorcycle gear on." Michael asked with a sly smile.  
"You want to go for a ride?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows. Thinking Michael would want to take this to the bedroom after their little talk.  
"Yes sir, I sure do." Michael's eyes were filled with humor and hunger.  
"Okay." Alex agreed and headed into the bedroom.  
"I'll be out by the bike waiting!" Michael called out.  
Michael was leaning against the bike when Alex came out. Alex thought he looked good, sexy as hell. He had to stop in his tracks, overcome with lust. There was Michael, his jean covered legs and arms crossed, his cowboy boots on, and wearing that big belt that shone in the sunlight. But then it dawned on him. Michael had no shirt on. Alex frowned. The sight was mouth watering, but he wasn't dressed to ride.  
"I thought you said you wanted to ride?" Alex looked confused.  
" I do. Come here." Michael's voice was a low and gravely.  
Alex got it and swallowed. "You could have...ridden me inside, Michael." Alex's mouth was dry at the thought.  
Michael shook his head, all the while devouring Alex in his get up that he loved so much. "Not the same. I want you on the bike. I want to take you on the bike, babe. I've wanted that since I saw you get on it in front of the Crashdown a few weeks ago." his voice was low and desperate.  
Alex grinned back. "Well then." He remarked and came and stood in front of Michael. They reached for each other and were kissing frantically, both so turned on by the thought of the motorcycle being part of their love making.  
Alex slowed down their frantic movements and just enjoyed the taste and feel of Michael. He loved a shirtless Michael and ran his hands up and down that chest and abs that were so muscular. And he loved the taste of Michael, especially when he was turned on. He weaved their tongues together and let them slide against each other in a slow dance.  
Michael made moaning noises as Alex took over and got them going again. Loving every minute he had of kissing Alex. When they slowed down again, knowing they didn't need to rush. That this wasn't a quick one where they needed to hurry because of a parent or a sibling. They had all the time in the world.  
Michael couldn't resist letting his own hands glide over Alex's leather clad body. He was enjoying Alex's hands all over him, and knew Alex would love the same. When he had gone from Alex's shoulders down to his hips and then turned in at his hips and curved into Alex's groin, he heard Alex moan loudly. Bless his Alex, he was always so vocal. He loved it.  
He slowly caressed the heated, hard cock below the leather, his mouth watering at the thought of getting to his man now.  
They were on the same page again, for Alex couldn't take the slowness any longer either. He was dying for this man. He was hard as stone. No one made him feel like Michael did. Michael was right. The sex was epic, their love cosmic.

"Hurry, Michael, I can't wait any longer." Alex said and pushed Michael down on the seat of the bike and leaning over him he undid Michael's big belt and then the button, and slowed down again. He had Michael right where he wanted him. 

As he lowered the zipper he kissed each new inch of skin that showed, until he kissed the inches of hard flesh that appeared as the zipper went lower. He hadn't forgotten the scent of Michael. God he loved the scent of him. All musky and just, Michael. When he started to take him in his mouth Michael moved Alex off of him gently.

"Not now babe, it will be over before we get started if you do that." he smirked sheepishly. He changed places with Alex and placed Alex on the seat of the bike. Michael quickly got rid of his boots and then worked on getting Alex out of the rest of his clothes, but paused at this jeans. He loved Alex's arousal.

He kissed down Alex's hard length, as he enjoyed the same musky scent of Alex, but stopped short of swallowing him whole like he wanted to, afraid Alex would lose it too soon as well. He slid down Alex's jeans and then gently removed the prosthesis and put it aside, then followed Alex down on the bike.

"I need you Alex. I need to be inside you." Michael groaned as he brushed back Alex's beautiful hair and looked down into eyes, such beautiful shades of chocolate.

"Then take me Michael, please! I need you too." Alex wasn't ashamed to beg.

Michael reached for the lube and condom he kept hidden in Alex's bike bag, grinning sheepishly when Alex raised an eyebrow. Michael shrugged, "I figured we'd need it on one of our trips out to the desert." He said and slowly and teasingly got Alex ready. By the time he finished opening Alex up, Alex was pleading in hoarse cries. Not only had he opened him up one finger at a time, but by the time he'd put in the third finger, he'd started playing with Alex's prostate, teasing him until he heard Alex lose it.

He took himself in hand once more, and as he slowly pushed into his lover, he kissed him, sliding his tongue deep into Alex's mouth and almost inhaling him. He swirled his tongue around Alex's mouth as if reacquainting himself with Alex's taste and entangled their tongues in a dance of aching need, as if they hadn't just made love a few hours ago.

Alex felt the stretch of his body as Michael slowly pushed into him. He grabbed onto Michael's arms and pulled him in with his body which helped Michael enter him more fully. When they finally came up for air, after Michael had inhaled him when he'd entered him, Alex nibbled and nipped at Michael's lip then slid his tongue along the lip he'd nipped at as if to soothe it.

Michael went slow, letting Alex know how much he meant to him. He loved sliding in and out of Alex, watching Alex's every expression and hearing his hoarse cries.

He loved looking down into Alex's beautiful face and kissing him on and off, just beyond amazed at how it felt to be inside and pleasing Alex Manes. His one love. His only love.

Alex looked up at Michael, watching his eyes change color with every emotion he felt, and seeing the strong biceps that held Michael up so he wouldn't crush Alex. His muscular chest and arms turned Alex on even more than they normally did. Then he loved when Michael's emotions overcame him to the point where he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tight as he felt all of his emotions at once. 

Michael held back waiting for Alex to come first. Alex came, squirting between them and cried out. 

"Michael!"

"Easy, babe, I've got you." Michael soothed Alex and then picked up speed after he heard his name on Alex's lips, and came not long after Alex. Crying out Alex's name as he too held on tight as his overwhelming feelings flooded though him and into Alex.

"Michael." Alex pacified over and over, holding onto Michael until he too came back from the 'epic' high.

Alex curled up to his lover and ran his hand lightly over Michael's body, along his stomach, and up to his curly chest hairs, running his fingers through it. He kissed Michael's nipple, running his closed mouth over the nipple gently. Then lay his head on back on the bike.

Michael loved the after attention and care Alex gave him, running his own hand up and down Alex's arm and shoulder. They grinned like the young kids they once were, and laughed as they realized that they could finally be that happy again if they wanted to. 

Michael helped Alex get dressed and they went back into the house, greeted by a happy Roxy. She jumped up on them and barked a small puppy bark. They both played fetch with her for a few minutes then Michael let her out and then spun around when Alex pulled him around.

"Up for another go?" Alex asked, his eyes shone bright with lust. He couldn't seem to get enough of the idea that they didn't have to make it a one time quickie. 

Michael nodded. "With you? Always." he said hoarsely.

"Good, because it's your turn, babe." Alex said and led Michael towards the bedroom. Michael's laughter following them. 

The time would come for serious stuff such as Alex's family, but for now he hurried after his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> *The Rustler's Roost is a real restaurant and bar in Arizona  
> ** The name of the smoothie, 'Blood of Alien' smoothie and the 'Men in Blackberry' pie mentioned above, are from the original Roswell. Not my own imagination


End file.
